Wrecked
by Percabeth the Potterjay
Summary: When the Jackson's get in a car accident with pregnant Annabeth and Percy protects her, killing himself in the long run by doing so, how will the family cope without Percy?
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy was driving me to the hospital as I was fat and pregnant, ready to have my third child. Seven-year-old Bianca and three-year-old Michael were in the backseat, asking questions. Percy was tapping on the wheel, waiting for the red light to turn green. When it does, he zooms forward, only to be hit on his side by someone stupid on the left who just missed their green then yellow light, and they were going too fast to stop at the red.

The kids are screaming, and air bags pop up. Percy thrusts his arm in front of me, blocking the air bag from my stomach. The little car has rolled on its right side, so my door is smashed on the ground. Percy slams into my left shoulder and hits his head on the arm rest. His seat belt cut from the broken glass. Percy is unconscious, but all I can think is: _the kids_.

"Bianca! Are you two all right?" they both groan. At least they're okay for now.

My attention focuses back to Percy, who is almost completely on top of my left side, and I can't lift him. I scream. Suddenly, the car, still on its side, juts forward, scraping the metal on the ground and pulls me into the seat. Someone must've run into the back of the car, just not as hard as the first impact. Blood is everywhere, streaming from Percy's arm, from his nose, mouth, and his light blue shirt is slowly turning red.

"HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Someone comes into view- a woman on her tiptoes to look through the front left window, where Percy was sitting. She is on the phone and yells into the broken window, "Help is coming!"

"I'm giving birth!" I scream. "Please help me!" The woman suddenly looks down at my stomach and puts her hand over her mouth.

"She's pregnant," the woman says into the phone.

As I cry, I hear sirens. _Finally._ EMS workers pull the kids out from the left back, and Percy out from the front. I can tell they consider flipping the car back on the tires because I am so far away I am touching the ground through the cracked glass, but they manage to carefully pull me out through the driver's side. I watch the looks of amazement from EMS in the ambulance that my stomach is mostly unharmed, but I am in serious pain, despite being in labor. When the ambulance arrives at the hospital, I am immediately put under while the doctors perform emergency C-section.

**Percy POV**

After the crash, all I remember is blocking Annabeth and smashing into her. Why am I so useless?

When I wake up, it hurts to move, so I don't. Bianca and Michael come in crying, but safe, other than semi-deep cuts and a broken arm. But what about Annabeth? _Annabeth. The baby._ Have I killed either of them? Both?

"Doctor! Where is my wife? Is she safe? What about the baby? Please, doctor. Please... Tell me they're okay." I see Annabeth's stepbrother take Michael and Bianca out of the room.

The doctor walks up to my hospital bed. "The baby is healthy and fine. I was told it's a girl. Your wife... Oh, yes, her. She had a significant amount of blood loss, but she has about an 80% chance of full recovery, so I wouldn't worry. Nothing major. On a different note, you have a serious head injury, and I have no idea how you're even conscious. A part near your forehead got glass stuck in it and dug into your skull. If it would've gone in any more, you'd be dead because your skull would've cracked. If your head hits anything before it's recovered, you could be in serious trouble. You have a 30% chance of survival and an 18% chance of full recovery." Well, at least Annabeth and all _three_ kids would be okay. Percy wasn't so sure about himself making it. Then, the doctor said, "Percy, you have visitors."

Annabeth walked in, looking exhausted. The baby was in her arms. For the first time since the crash, I genuinely smiled. "Annabeth, what's her name?" I asked.

"Your choice," she said, putting the baby into my arms. Even though it hurt me, I was happy to hold my baby for the first time. It was kind of awkward, though, because usually Annabeth was in the bed, but this time it was me.

I knew I was too overwhelmed, and I would pass out soon, so I blurted the first name I could think of, "Silena Grace." I passed out.

He never woke up.

**A/N:**** You like? Leave a review! I'll try writing another chapter tomorrow. They're not always this long, even though this isn't actually that long, but these take me hours to write. PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED FEEDBACK! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: (Forgot it last chapter) I do not own PJO, HoO, or any of the characters from them.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy just died... right before my eyes... and I don't know what to do.

So I sob.

After he hit his head, I knew it was over. You could see a slight deformation of his skull even through the bandages. Luckily, the kids weren't there. Oh, _Percy. _Gone forever, not by a monster or Titan or giant or god, but by a _car crash. _Seems impossible, even though it's so real.

And to think that Silena only got to see her daddy once, only to have him die right before her eyes. Even though she didn't know it and was only hours old, she was there, and she'll never remember Seaweed Brain because he died the day she was born. My father once told me that there is a constant circle of life, and that every time someone is born, they take the place of a dead or dying person. How ironic.

I go back to my room, sobbing, and the nurse asks me what's wrong. _Di immortals_, that idiot. Even though it's not her fault.

I think to myself, _Why am I in a hospital full of idiots? I can take care of myself._

"I'm leaving," I tell the nurse.

"Excuse me? You have no right to leave in your condition."

_In my condition? I'm not in a mental hospital? Or am I? Of course not, right?!_

"And you have no right to tell me what to do," I say.

"Ma'am, I think I do. Your baby needs you, and you need us," says the nurse.

I stand up. What right does this woman have to tell me I can't leave a hospital? Exactly, none!

"Where are my children?" I ask sternly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, miss," the woman says. She starts reaching for Silena, sleeping quietly in my arms, but I slap her hand away. No one can touch my children or me. I realize I am acting this way because of Percy. I need him more than ever, with a new baby and my injuries- two broken ribs and a broken collarbone.

"You don't understand, do you? I just watched my husband die, and his dying words were this child's name. How would you act if that happened to you?" I ask, seeing a ring on her finger and hoping to talk my way out of the hospital. "Do you have kids?"

"Yes. Two boys," she says softly.

"So if you-," she cuts me off.

"Go. Before I have more time to think this over," she says, her eyes slightly watery. "Your kids are in IMC."

I walk out without saying a word. Then, I get the kids. They share a joint room, and my stepbrother and mother-in-law, Sally, are with them. Sally has puffy eyes and a red nose, no doubt she had been mourning over Percy. She looks up from her phone (I'm guessing she was either texting, checking the weather, or playing angry birds. Man, that game has skyrocketed and stayed at the top.) , and her face lights up slightly.

"Annabeth, I-"

"I know. I'm sorry," I say, even though I don't know what I'm sorry for.

"It's not your fault," Sally says, and sees Silena in my arms. She grins a little and holds out her arms. I place the still-sleeping Silena in them. I stare at how sweet they look, Sally looking down on the baby she is holding, and I remember why I'm here.

"Kids, let's go."

"But where's Daddy?" Bianca wonders, getting out of her bed. Sally and I make eye contact for a second before bursting into tears in unison.

**A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? I'm proud of it because it only took 45 minutes and it's fairly decent in my opinion. PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you everyone for reading! Sorry this isn't the longest chapter; I'll try to start chapter 3 tonight, but I have loads of homework! Oh and BTW, I named Michael without realizing that their last name is Jackson. I meant for it to be after Michael Yew, but I guess it was a happy mistake. XD  
**

_Percabeth the PotterJay_


	3. 3 Coming Home

**Coming Home (I'm gonna start naming chapters)  
**

**Annabeth POV (Put in your review if next chapter should be Bianca POV)**

**_Question: Does demigod+demigod=demigod?_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON._**

I didn't know how to tell Bianca yet, so I decided to tell her at home. She was a daddy's girl, and I couldn't imagine her face when I told her.

"I'll tell you at home, honey," I said.

"I'll drive you home," Sally said. I forgot that our car was totaled until she said that.

"You don't have to, Sally. Really, I can-"

"Not drive with the baby and you need a ride," she finished.

"Fine," I said, reluctant to accept help because of the independent person I was.

Sally, Michael, Bianca, Silena (who was carried obviously), and I walked out to Sally's car. Luckily, it was just big enough for the five of us. Sally had already out a car seat for Silena in the back, so I thought she had planned taking us home. I sat in the back seat with Michael and Silena, Sally drove, and we put Bianca in the passenger seat just for the short ride home.

When we got to the house, I brought Silena to her new room, and placed her in her new crib. She slept like no baby you've even seen.

I made the kids and Sally lunch in the kitchen, since it was already 2:00 P.M.

"You know," Sally said, "you're going to need help with three kids by yourself." I knew where she was going, and I hated to admit it, but I knew I needed Sally, at least until I adjusted, since Percy had left so suddenly. "I can help you until you get used to things."

I didn't argue this time. "Okay. You can stay in the guest room for a while." I looked down and realized I was wearing my hospital gown still. "I'm going to change," I said.

As I walked to my bedroom, I heard a cry. I walked into Silena's bedroom and saw the crying black-haired baby. I picked her up, checked her diaper, which needed changed, changed the diaper, and nursed her for a bit. It took about twenty minutes. After that, I took her into my bedroom and put her in a bouncing machine, changed, and walked back into the kitchen.

Sally was doing a puzzle with the kids. "There you are."

"Yep. It's been awhile since I've handled a baby," I said, realizing that the last baby I'd held was Michael, and he's already four. Even though I was only 29, I was starting to feel old. Maybe because Percy and I had kids earlier than some over the other couples we knew. A thought hit me. "Do you think I should call up Piper or Hazel?" I asked Sally, thinking that they wouldn't know about Percy.

"Definitely. I'll watch these three for a bit," Sally said as I gave her Silena.

I decided to call Piper first, since she lived much closer than Hazel. Piper was still with Jason, and they had married. Now that Piper was about 27, I knew she was planning on having her second child. Her first, a boy- Malachi- was only two.

I dial her number and wait. One ring, two rings, three rings, and finally, on the fourth ring, she picks up.

"Hello?" Piper asks, not knowing it's me.

"Piper!" I exclaim. "We have a lot to talk about!"

**A/N: Please review! I'll try posting the next chapter tomorrow if I can, but I'll be busy for the next three or four days, so I might not be able to post for a few days. I'm writing another story at the moment, too (_Love Potion)_, so if you're looking for something else to read, you could start on that! I think next chapter will be a Piper POV, but I kind of want to fit in a Bianca one (even though she's only seven). Anyway, it's late and my nose is bleeding... And does a demigod & demigod equal a demigod? You can answer in review please! Thanks for sticking with me through the first three chapters!**

_Percabeth the PotterJay_


	4. Chap 4- Phone Call

**Chap. 4- Phone Call**

**Piper POV**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

**A/N: I decided to do a Piper POV. Hope you like!**

"OHMYGODSJASONITSANNABETH!" I scream into the phone.

"What?" he says.

I put the phone away from my mouth so Annabeth doesn't go deaf. "Annabeth is on the phone!"

Jason replies, looking up from his paper, "Isn't that kind of dangerous, since there are still some-"

"Don't you think we can hold off monsters?" I ask sternly. Then, I put the phone back up to my ear. "Sorry about that," I said.

"No problem. Hey, Piper, I wanted to talk to you about something," said Annabeth, "but I don't really know how."

"I don't care, just blurt it out."

I usually didn't mind people being straightforward, but today, I did. "Ok, then." Annabeth took a deep breath and blurted it out in one breath. "Percy's dead and we just had our third baby." She starts crying. Oh, gods. This can't be a joke. Annabeth wouldn't do that. And yet, I couldn't make myself believe her about Percy.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure Percy's just-" I said.

"I saw it, Piper!" Annabeth screamed. Oops, I accidentally stepped over Annabeth's line. I felt my eyes watering. How could this happen? Percy was only- what, 30? 29? 28? I knew he was at least a year older than me. With a baby, too? This was definitely hard for Annabeth. They'd know each other more than half of their lives.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth," I whispered into the phone, shaking with shock.

Jason notices me and walks over, rubbing my shoulders. "What happened?" he asks dumbly because though he would never expect this.

"It's Percy," I tell him. "He died." Jason stood there, petrified, then barged out the door and flew away. Shaking with sobs, I talk into the phone, "Annabeth, can I call you later tonight? Maybe we can meet up in a day or two."

"Yeah," she says, sniffling. "I'm gonna go ta-alk to Ha-a-zel. Bye." She hangs up and I put the phone down.

I walk outside, not bothering to put on shoes or a jacket. "Jason!" I call, knowing he's on the roof, which is like his hiding place whenever he's mad or upset. "You can't sit up there forever!"

Jason's response is rain. It poured and poured and he caused it. He can stop it, but he chooses not to, because he wants everyone to feel his pain and sorrow. I know he is soaked up on the roof, so I walk into our front yard and plop down on the soaked, muddy grass. "Jason!" I holler. "Please come down!"

I went inside after an hour and a half of calling to Jason. He didn't come down for three hours. It didn't stop pouring for four.

"Jason," I say when he finally came in. I know Jason had a tighter relationship with Percy than I did. Percy and I were like... cousins, but Percy and Jason were like brothers. "I'm sorry. It wasn't expected to me eith-" Jason cuts me off.

"It's not your fault." Jason ends there and locks himself in our bedroom.

I decide that Annabeth should be done talking to Hazel by now, so I try to call her back. No answer. I try one more time. Nothing.

Since Annabeth wasn't picking up, I think about picking up Malachi from daycare. Nah, he's not supposed to be picked up for another two hours.

The only other thing I can think of doing is looking at old pictures, so I get out the old photo albums from when I was at Camp Half-Blood and stare at the priceless memories from my childhood, hoping Malachi's can be easier but just as fun, while I sob into the couch.

**A/N: Does demigod+demigod=demigod? REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews mean so much to me and give me inspiration to write, so the more reviews, the faster the next chapter. Thanks all! **

_Percabeth the PotterJay_


End file.
